Life, Love and Pain
by queenofbuttons
Summary: Bella, Leah and Angela have all been through heartbreak. What happens when their lives are connected,they become powerful and strong and have each other, but with danger right around the corner will they learn the trust the people that broke their hearts?
1. AN

Hey Guys I just wanted to put this at the beginning of all my stories just so i don't have to do this at the beginning of each chapter!

I do not own any of the characters in this story. If I did I would be so fucking rich I'd have way too many books for me to have time to write.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

BPOV (Bella)

"We can't be friends anymore, you don't belong here." He said, not even looking at me. "I don't want to be a part of your issues your problems, this is too much for me. I don't want you near me, I hate you."

I understood, he didn't want me it seemed as if no one did. It was always this way. Anyone I am even remotely interested in leaves me it hurts. At first I didn't want to date him. I was still getting over Edw- him, I'm still not over him but now it's just too much.

The pain, the hurt, it was so much worse than when _he_ left me. Now my best friend was gone too. Tears began forming in my eyes.

"If that's what you want." I said turning around so he wouldn't see me cry. I walked to my big old truck, tears falling down my face. "Goodbye." Was all I could say. I get in to my truck and I drive off concentrating on the roar of the engine, feeling the numbness seep into my body once more, making it so I feel nothing, no pain, no love, no hurt, no emotions at all.

LPOV (Leah)

I stand near the shore of the beach watching as my ex-fiancé and my cousin laugh and kiss. They were so in love, more than he ever was with me. I saw that and I envied it I had loved him with all my heart and he tore it apart, leaving me for my cousin. But the betrayal that came from Emily hurt more, she was my family we were supposed to be like sisters and she took the love of my life away from. She stole him and made him happier than I ever could have. She was more perfect for him than I ever was.

It still hurt though

Watching them so happy together

Seeing both of them happier than I had ever seen before

I guess that's what love does to people turn them in to little mushy pricks with nothing better to do with their lives than moan about love.

I still love both of them so much. But they controlled what they did. It was their choice to do this to me. It wasn't like they had no choice whatsoever they did and they made the decision that tore me and Emily apart. They did this and there was nothing I could do about it.

So I ran.

APOV (Angela)

Ben was here, I was about to go on a date with him. He sat me down in the living room and started talking,

"Angela, I don't want to go out with you anymore. I don't like the idea of us. We aren't good for each other." He said

"Wait why?" I asked I was confused, he sighed.

"I'm not getting laid, I've had to cheat on you with both Jessica and Lauren to fucking get laid. It's over."

"Y-you cheated on me?"

"Yes, I did so now I'm gonna go home so I can get laid again and again, and I won't feel bad, you know why? Because I'm gonna be a single man."

He left and I did the best thing that came to my mind. I ran


	3. Chapter 1: The Moon Pool

Twi-H2O crossover

Chapter 1: The Moonpool (BPOV)

I drove around aimlessly for hours trying to make sense of what Jacob had said. I saw a cliff near the road so I stopped and got out of the car. I sat on top of the hood of my car for some time watching the waves crash into the bottom of the cliff. I decided that I needed to take a walk and to breathe some fresh air. To feel the pain and let it go like I knew I had to. I just needed some time. I refused to let Black hurt me like the Cullens did. None of them deserved my time or my pain, they should all rot in hell for bringing me up and then tearing me right back down again. None of them were worth the pain they had caused me. None of them were worth my time, my thoughts or my tears. It was time I let go and I did just that.

As I walked through the woods, I had not realized that I had walked in to a cave. I was just too caught up in my thoughts. So, I didn't notice a huge hole that was right in front of me. Me being me, I tripped and I fell in to the hole and god did it hurt. I called out for help hoping that someone would hear me.

I waited for about an hour until I heard someone come. I called out to them.

"HELP! Help! I fell down a hole and I can't get out. Help!"

They heard me and came running. I heard two voices arguing.

They seemed to be running closer to the hole I'm stuck in. Then I hear a loud bang, and I got hit with two bodies.

"Ok, so we fell in too, not a smart idea to start arguing like that was it?" said one of the people that fell on me.

"Um…could you please get off me?" I said while trying to move.

"Sorry." Said one of the voices as both people got off of me and moved so that we sat in a circle. I got my phone out and put in the center. So that I could see their faces and they could see mine. I looked and saw the puffy and red eyes of both Angela Weber and Leah Clearwater.

"Wow all of us look pretty messed up huh?" I said trying to lighten up the mood, which was pretty difficult knowing we were stuck in a cave without anyone to help us.

"Yeah." Leah laughed, "I just watched my ex-boyfriend kiss my cousin, who he just recently dumped me for. I couldn't stand seeing how much he loved her, goddamn it! I really loved him." She began to tear up again. We offered her our comfort and told her our stories.

"I found out just yesterday that my boyfriend Ben had been sleeping with the school sluts, Lauren and Jessica, he told me so himself, he said it was because I wouldn't put out for him." Angela said her voice cracking when she said Ben. She too burst into tears

"What an asshole!" Leah and I both screamed

"You know what once we get out of here I will go and beat the living shit out of that motherfucker!" I continued, no one deserved to be treated like that.

Angela laughed and the asked "What about you Bella?"

I sighed and began my story, they both already knew about what happened with the Cullens, I told them about my time as a living Zombie, then about how Jacob became my sun and my best friend and then finally about how he left me all alone. I told them about how he pretty much reworded what Ed-he told me in the woods. I think it was that moment when we all decided to help each other get over our failed relationships and finally be happy. It was the moment we all became friends.

"Hey! Lets go explore I mean we can probably find a way to get out that way. I heard there was some sort of Moonpool or something in the area and they usually have some sort of exit." Said Angela, we all agreed and got up. We walked around the cave for about an hour until we found what we were looking for. It was a small cave with a hole in its roof; it had a beautiful pool in the middle of it, the Moonpool. The water was clear and the moon reflected slightly in the water, part of it was still covered by the roof of the cave.

"Ok so which one of us is the best swimmer? We need someone who is confident enough at swimming so that they could check for an exit, that would make it easier for us to get out of here if we know whether or not there is an actual way out. Also that way if any of us don't know how to swim she will be less likely to panic." I said.

"I was on the swim team at La Push high so let me try," said Leah. She got in and began to swim out. Angela and I waited a few minutes and noticed that it was really dark. We started to worry until Leah came back up and told us that there was an exit that led right to Third Beach.

"I don't know if I can do it, I've never swum before." Panics Angela.

"Its ok both me and Bella will be here for you, both of us know how to swim so you'll be safe."

When Angela got in the Moonpool it started to bubble. We looked around amazed at the occurrence. It was so beautiful. We watched as the bubbles surrounded us and then floated up toward the moon. I had never before seen something so amazing before, hell not even watching Doucheward sparkle was this awesome. Leah snapped out of her daze first. She then snapped us out of it by snapping her fingers and clapping at us.

We dove out Leah and me both holding Angela's hands. We managed to get out and swim to third beach, it was just like Leah had said. Once we had gotten out of the water. We walked. Yes walked, all the way over to Leah's house because it was the closest and easiest to get to. Soon we were knocking on Leah's parents' house's door shivering. Sue opened the door and almost fainted at the sight of us. She ushered us in and demanded we all take showers, warm up and tell her exactly what happened. All of us were too tired to really give a fight. Sue gave us some of Leah's clothes to wear. She then called mine and Angela's parents.

Once they had gotten us dry and warm we told them of what happened only without all of the magicky mystic stuff. We wanted to keep that a secret because we had absolutely no idea what to do about it and whether or not it did anything to us. So we exchanged phone numbers and did decided to call each other if something or other happened to us.

Angela had already left when Charlie arrived, all three of us had gotten a scolding from Sue who was beyond worried. When we left I got another scolding from Charlie, but then I told him about my resolution before I fell down the hole and he decided that since I wasn't going to let Black and Cullen leaving me affect me anymore that he forgave me just this once but then he told me to never ever do it again because he almost died from worry.

Charlie was insanely mad at Billy after he found out. He called him once we got home. He was shouting and screaming at his best friend of more than 40 years. Billy tried to reason with him but all he got was shouts and screaming about how his son was a horrible person and who should not be allowed outside the house if he was going to treat people like fucking shit, his words not mine. Dad was furious, it was amazing how pissed off he was, hell he was beyond pissed, he even decided that if the Blacks were going to be jackasses to me then he didn't need to be friends with them. I tried to convince him not to do that but him mind was dead set and he was more stubborn than I am so it was futile. He told me that he was going to La Push tomorrow to give Billy another scolding because he thought that Billy probably wouldn't learn his lesson from just a phone call.

By the time this was all over it was well past 2 am in the morning. Dad and I were exhausted. So we both went to bed. For once I did not dream of Cullen leaving me, and I didn't even dream about Black leaving me. No I dreamt of the sea and swimming with my new best friends.


	4. Chapter 2: Mermaids!

**Okay, so here is the second chapter :). I want to warn you that this is a really fast chapter and may not be as well written as I hope it is. So read the Chapter and I'll have another one of these things at the bottom with a clue as to what is coming next and a couple of questions for you guys :) So read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Mermaids? (BellaPOV)<p>

I woke up still exhausted from last night's adventure. I got up and started to remember the day that I had finally decided to go and visit Black, my childhood friend.

I had wanted to see Eddouche again, no I needed to see him. It had been 4 months since he left and the pain in my chest was too much. It hurt to even think about him. I wanted him to come back but I knew he didn't love me and that he never did.

Charlie decided that it was either time I got back on my feet or that I went Jacksonville to stay with my mother. I decided to try go out with Jessica. That worked well, I mean I figured out a way to see Eddouche again. I just had to be reckless.

I bought two motorcycles off of some junk yard and brought them to my friend Jake, and quickly he became my best friend, my sunshine, my life he was everything to me . This continued until that night at the movies. Jake got sick with mono and he wouldn't answer my phone calls, and Billy just wouldn't let me near him until yesterday, when I finally confronted him. It still hurt to think about now but I know I will get over it.

I got out of bed assuring myself once more that I would not let this stupid boy deserting me get me down. Assward leaving was bad enough, and the fact that he took the rest of the Sullen and Fail family with him made them all motherfuckers. I decided to take a shower because I honestly really needed one so I went to the bathroom to shower.

I took off my clothes and looked at my body. I don't look so bad that people would run away from me do I. But then again I do know that the only man I should trust are my father and Phil. All other men in my life have let me down completely. It hurts but it's the truth. Edward let me down, so did Jacob, Billy lied to me and all other guys I know are assholes. Maybe I should just become asexual. But then again, I always have been attracted to women in some way. Being a lesbian doesn't sound too bad, but then again that does mean that I am technically bisexual. Fuck I'm thinking too much.

I get into the shower and turn on the tap, I reach down to pick up my shampoo and then the most interesting thing happens, I fall. Then I look at where my feet are supposed to be, and instead of my feet I see a fucking tail. A fucking fish tail. So I do the most sensible thing that a person in my situation would do. I scream my fucking head off.

My dad runs into the room and sees my tail and then just stares.

"What the fuck is that?" he whispers.

I then decide to scream at him like a woman giving birth would.

"IT'S A FUCKING TAIL!" is what I say.

And then he starts to stare.

"I need to fucking call Sue. She'll know what to do. Holy fuck."

At this moment my phone decided it would be a great time to ring. It was Angela. Who while panicking told my dad that she also had a tail. Then Sue called saying that she and Leah needed to talk to him.

* * *

><p>When everyone arrives to our house I'm dry and my tail disappeared. Sue sits us down and begins telling us a Quileute legend.<p>

"We the Quileute are a powerful people. Our men turn into spirit warriors and wolves. Our women strong and courageous but even we cannot stand the power of the ocean. So we made a deal with the spirits of the ocean. They would give us the protection of the sea and we would give them three women to protect us. Three broken-hearted women all stepped up, all of them having been betrayed in one way or another by either their husbands or their lovers. The women were given fish tails, speed on both land and water, they were given to the ability to speak in each other's minds whenever they wanted, they were also very strong, the women were also immortal as long as they kept transforming and using their powers. The most interesting powers they were given were those over the elements, and the aspects of water. Each woman had control over the element and aspect that corresponded to their personality. The women protected the land until their untimely deaths at the hands of the Cold Ones. But ever since then the water spirits would bestow these powers on to women suffering from broken hearts that came upon their cave."

Sue ended her tale leaving us, the mesmerized listeners to think about what had happened to us. We began to realize that what had happened to the women is similar to what had happened to us. We were three broken hearted women who could now transformed into mermaids when we touched water.

When the oddness of our situation finally set in Sue began another story. This story described how we found our mates. We would be able to smell them as we would also have heightened senses along with our other powers. We would know who they were immediately.

Once Sue finished telling us everything she decided that we needed to be trained, so she took us along with my father out to the woods. She then began to train us.

* * *

><p>It's been three months since we turned in to 'mermaids'. We've trained ourselves really well. Now we had insanely well control over our powers. I can control the air and I have the ability to telekinetically move water. Leah has the ability over fire and she can heat up things with her mind. Angela has the ability to freeze water and power over earth. We all really bonded over all the shit that we were put through. We are all pretty much sisters now which is awesome.<p>

All of us are fucking powerful. And all of us are about to start online college courses so that we can start a restaurant. I am taking the cooking courses and Angela and Leah are taking the business courses.

Every morning we all go patrol the shores of La Push under the guise that we are going for morning runs. We all go to Leahs house and get all the work done there. I currently work as the head chef at Sue's diner and La Bella Italia while Leah and Angela both waitress at the same places. I couldn't stand working with Mike any longer. The guy was a total creeper.

We know about the wolves and we know who they are. We can smell them, but they have no idea who we are which make everything all the more fun.

The wolves seem to hate us. But we know they just want to protect us from what they are and the danger they pose. I honestly don't care about them at all. Angela pities them because of what they have to go through with their transformations but Leah and I think that they are total douches.

Victoria has been disposed of thanks to us and no thanks to the wolves because we are completely awesome. Now all we have to do is kill any other thing that poses a danger to the area.

Everything seems great. I just hope nothing bad happens soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay hi again :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know some of this is kinda weird but i really want to show that they have given up on men for now. Okay so in the next chapter, the Pack will find out, about something :) LE GASP!<strong>

**So my question for you guys is who do you want to be Bella, Leah and Angela's mates? **

**I was thinking either Jasper or Paul for Bella**

**Either Embry or Jake for Leah**

**and Either Seth or Quil for Angela **

**So please Favorite, Alert and Review :)**

**-Sky**


End file.
